Karin Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Karin Anime Images Profile Images Karin.jpg|Karin Kurosaki E347 Karin uniform Profile.jpg|Karin 17 months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Episode 344 Karin.png|Karin's new look as she leaves Urahara's. Episode 345 Karin.png|Karin at home. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8MasakiFamily.png|Karin with her family before her mother died. Ep1YuzuYells.png|Yuzu and Karin having dinner. Ep1KarinCaught.png|Karin caught by Fishbone D. Ep4TwinsHoldSadoUp.png|Karin and Yuzu help an injured Yasutora Sado. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|A weakened Karin is found by Ichigo. Ep4KarinPain.png|Karin clutches Ichigo in pain. Ep6IsshinWonders.png|Isshin wonders about his son's secretive activities in his room. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Karin has a meeting with her family. Karin Punch.jpg|Karin punches Isshin. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Karin and Yuzu lead the way to Masaki's grave. Ep8KarinKicksIsshin.png|Karin kicks Isshin. Ep8YuzuCries.png|Karin tries to comfort Yuzu. Ep8GrandFisherApproachesKarinYuzu.png|Yuzu and Karin are approached by a Hollow. Ep8KarinHeldDown.png|Karin being pinned by Grand Fisher Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Karin is held aloft by Grand Fisher. Ep9KonTakesSisters.png|Kon takes Yuzu and Karin away from the fight. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu at Don Kanonji's show.png|Karin at Don Kanonji's live broadcast. Ep20IchigoJoinsGroup.png|Ichigo's friend rush to the festival. Ep20KurosakisEnjoyFireworks.png|The Kurosaki family enjoy the fireworks festival. Soul Society arc Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png|Karin looks around after meeting Raku. Ep50DonGreetsKarin.png|Karin is unimpressed by Don Kanonji. Arrancar arc Karin stopping Ichigo.jpg|Karin tries to stop Ichigo. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table. Hitsugaya saves Karin.jpg|Karin is saved by Hitsugaya. Toshiro Meets Karin.jpg|Karin annoying Hitsugaya. Yuzu offers Dinner.jpg|Karin and Yuzu want to eat in Ichigo's room. Ep141YuzuKarinAsleep.png|Yuzu and Karin asleep in Ichigo's room. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343KarinWithGhosts.png|Karin pokes a spirit. Ep344UraharaSellsStuff.png|Karin visits Urahara's shop. Ep344KarinAffirmsCommitment.png|Karin reaffirms her commitment to protecting Ichigo. Ep348KarinYuzuHappy.png|Karin and Yuzu smiling. Ep347KarinYuzuKitchen.png|Karin tells Yuzu that Ichigo won't be having dinner. Ep347KarinExplains.png|Karin explains the presence she felt. Karin and Yuzu happy Ichigo is home.PNG|Ichigo tells Karin and Yuzu to go to bed E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo's friends welcome him back.png|Ichigo's friends and family in Tsukishima's mansion welcome him back. Yuzu and Karin grab Ichigo.png|Yuzu and Karin try to stop Ichigo from attacking Tsukishima. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin and Ichigo argue as Yuzu and Karin eat. Karin Questions Ichigo.png|Karin questions Ichigo. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|A younger Kurosaki family. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Karin meets Hebi. Karin appears before Snakey.png|Karin appears before Hebi. 258Yuzu_walks.png|Yuzu walks up to Karin with the store manager. 258Karin_watches.png|Karin watches Hebi from several feet away. Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png|Karin and Yuzu come across Hebi again. 258Karin_tells.png|Karin tells Hebi to work on his story. 258Yuzu_invites.png|Yuzu invites Hebi to the Kurosaki Clinic. 258Karin_asks.png|Karin asks Hebi where his mother and father are. 258Hebi_and_Karin_discuss.png|Hebi and Karin discuss their families, with Hebi noting he does not really have one. 258Hebi,_Karin,_and_Yuzu_play.png|Hebi, Karin, and Yuzu play a board game. Hebi Plays Games With Yuzu And Karin.png|Hebi plays with Karin and Yuzu. 258Boomerang_Toju_moves.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves behind Karin. 258Boomerang_Toju_moves_to_Karin.png|The Boomerang Tōjū moves to Karin. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Hebi carries Karin. 258Hebi_walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Hebi hands Karin back to Ichigo. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) E316 Haru introduces Yosuke to Karin Hitsugaya.png|Haru introduces Yosuke to Tōshirō and Karin. E330 Karin and Nozomi.png|Karin welcomes Nozomi to the household. Music Covers Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, and Ichigo on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station season. Karin Manga Images Agent of the Shinigami arc 5Cover.png|Karin, Ichigo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 5. 7Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 7. 9Cover.png|Karin, Ichigo, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 9. 11Cover.png|Karin and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 11. 20Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Orihime, Rukia, and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 20. 41Cover.png|The locations of Karin and Ichigo's friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 51Cover.png|Karin and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 60Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Ururu, Urahara, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 60. 69Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 69. Soul Society arc 76Cover.png|Karin, Kon and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 76. 88.5Cover.png|Don Kanonji, Karin, Jinta and Ururu on the cover of Chapter 88.5. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Karin And Urahara.png|Karin Kurosaki buys supplies from Kisuke Urahara. Karin part 2.PNG 430Cover.png|Karin and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 430. 434Cover.png|Karin and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 434. 453Cover.png|Karin, Yuzu, Ichigo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 453. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 686Post-War Karin.png|Karin as an adult. 686Color pages 2-3.png Karin Movie Pics The Hell Chapter Gunjo opens the portal to Hell.png|Gunjō prepares to return to Hell with Yuzu and Karin. Gunjo kidnaps Yuzu and Karin before Rukia.png|Gunjō and Shuren kidnap Yuzu and Karin. Category:Images